Insulated glass comprises two or more panes of glass positioned in parallel-opposed fashion relative to each other by spacers to define a void therebetween. The spacers typically comprises a plurality of elongate metal elements each coextensive with one of the opposed pair of edges of the panes. The spacers are further positioned proximate but at a distance inward from the edges of the opposed panes of glass so as to define a continuous peripheral channel. During manufacture, this peripheral channel is typically filled with sealant to provide an hermetic barrier between the ambient air and the void between the panes of glass.
Filling the channel with sealant is commonly performed by one or more individuals, each manually operating a sealant applicator. Unfortunately, the manual nature of sealant application makes it a laborious and repetitive task. And even the most experienced worker will frequently apply the sealant in an inconsistent or uneven manner and will often accidentally apply sealant to an exposed surface on one or more of the panes of glass.